Dark Fury, Chapter II
by David Chauncey
Summary: Bella is becoming a vampire, but that is not the only thing that is changing in her life. Her new state-of-being endangers the people she loves, and starts new issues. Will she ever see Jake again? Will she kill someone? How will she keep her secret safe?


Chapter II: New Troubles

Dark Fury, Chapter II: New Pains

At the tone of his voice, I finally realized that I could not go back to my house like this. Charlie would assume that I was at the Cullens' place and would most definitely be suspicious. He would come over there or even alert the FBI.

Charlie should not have been able to control me as much, because I was a legal adult now. However, I was still in high school, and he was the police chief.

I asked Edward, "Do you have any ideas?"

"About what?"

"My alibi for living at your house before graduation," I responded.

"I have no idea. Charlie is going to call the FBI if you don't come home today. He'll know where you are." Edward said in his entrancingly flawless voice.

Then he said, "You could say that you were spending the weekend with Alice, like as a sleep-over."

"Maybe, but not likely. I doubt-"

I never finished my statement, because a russet wolf sprang into the clearing. The huge wolf ran toward Edward.

As Jacob Black came out of the forest, I managed to scream, "STOP! Please stop. Please," I said through tears.

Feet away from Edward, Jacob turned into his human form, but he was still visibly furious. I knew why he was here, but I did not want to think about it.

Jacob had come here because he must have guessed that I was here, somehow. Obviously, however, he had missed the part where Victoria had bitten me, rather than Edward.

"You damn rotten leech! How dare you break the treaty! And before she has moved away from here. You know that she won't be well enough to go to Charlie, let alone safe enough. How could you do this to her?!" Jacob's every word was passionate with anger and disgust.

Edward, however, managed to keep his calm. Even when Jacob was insulting him and making false assumptions, he could at least appear serene.

"You stupid dog, are you really dumb enough to think that I would change her before graduation, let alone when tensions are so high? I mean, I knew that you were a werewolf, but I didn't think that your illness was at that extent," he said coolly.

Jacob somehow managed to stop from losing control. Maybe he was trying to keep me from danger. However, he was still very angry.

"Do you really think that I will believe that you didn't bite Bella, when she's becoming one of your kind at this very moment?"

I said, "Jacob, please-"

"No, Bella. I can't trust you anymore. You're a vampire, my enemy. You are in love with that tick. I won't listen anymore."

I was taken aback by his harsh words. Jacob Black, my former best friend, would never smile at me in the same way again. We could never hang out anymore. Now, I regretted that I was a vampire.

"Jacob, why does it have to be this way? Why can't you just allow me to talk? Victoria bit me, not Edward. But, Edward killed her before she could kill me. Sorry for being alive."

"Victoria did this? You said she's dead?"

"Yes," I replied.

Jacob seemed to contemplate this idea for a while. Then he saw the pile of ashes, which confirmed my statement.

He said, with embarrassment, "Um… Sorry, Bella. I suppose that I should have found out more before I pointed fingers. But, werewolves and vampires just can't be friends. And even more important, how will you stop from killing Charlie or your friends? How will you keep your secret til you leave Forks?"

Through the tears, I said, "I don't know. I'll live with the Cullens."

"Bella, no matter what you come up with at that grave of a house, Charlie won't stop from worrying and coming over there."

"It's a risk I'll have to take, Jacob," I managed to say through another bout of pain.

Jacob was right. No matter what the Cullens and I decided, I could not possibly live in a house with humans. One way or another, I would live with the Cullens until graduation.

Then, Edward and I might have to live in Alaska until I reined in my thirst and mastered being a "vegetarian". Even if I would be able to go back to Charlie or Renee for a short while, I would never be able to enter LaPush again.

I was shaking with tears now. I said, "I su-suppose th-this i-is g-goodb-b-bye."

With actual sadness now, Jacob said, "Bye, Bella."

I watched as Jake darted into the forest and cried at his departure.

I would never share friendship with Jacob Black again in my life. I would never be able to live with my family again. This thought hurt me even more than the stabbing, squeezing pains of vampire transformation: the end of one life and the start of another.


End file.
